


the sea is bound to wash up on the sand

by admirabletragedy



Series: The Skybridger Assortment [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: If he could find the words, maybe Ezra would say that it'll be okay. That Luke is not his father. That Darth Vader is not Anakin Skywalker.But he can't speak, so he offers himself to Luke instead, because helping others has always been natural to Ezra and he's well-versed in his knowledge of Luke Skywalker at this point.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Series: The Skybridger Assortment [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	the sea is bound to wash up on the sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanyfandoms99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/gifts).



> • for tmf ♥️
> 
> • title and lyrics are from "How Long Will I Love You," specifically the cover by ellie goulding

Luke is tired, soul dim with a bone-deep sadness when Ezra curls up next to him. 

If he could find the words, maybe Ezra would say that it'll be okay. That Luke is not his father. That Darth Vader is not Anakin Skywalker.

But he can't speak, so he offers himself to Luke instead, because helping others has always been natural to Ezra and he's well-versed in his knowledge of Luke Skywalker at this point. 

So he links his fingers between Luke’s, pulling his hand against his chest and settles his head on the blond’s shoulder.

Reaching across Luke’s chest, Ezra cups the almost-man’s face, his thumb stroking under Luke’s eye as though he can wipe away the dark circles there.

Ezra buries a hand in Luke's hair, gently twisting strands into loose curls before letting them fall.

He can't take away Luke's hurt, Ezra knows this. He also knows that he can damn well keep Luke safe, if not on the battlefield then here in their bedroom, lights out and air cool.

Here, where the only thing that matters to him is that Luke understands that he is Ezra’s. That he is loved, so very loved, and will never be alone.

Luke exhales as he rolls onto his stomach, head pillowed on Ezra’s shoulder, pressed into the Lothalite like a weighted blanket.

At the feel of lips pressing to his chest, Ezra pauses, hand squeezing Luke's three times, before he resumes his absentminded playing with Luke’s hair.

Safety. Warmth. Love.

Nothing lasts forever, a fact that both boys are intimately aware of, but this quiet calm, this small room that has become so, so much more than a cookie cutter studio, feels unbreakable.

Their faith in each other, strong and lasting, only makes Ezra long to stay here forever, tangled up with Luke on his bed as he brushes a careful hand through the blond’s hair and presses soft kisses to the crown of his head. 

After all, what else could he possibly need? All that he could ask for is lying curled up in his arms.

  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

_how long will i love you_

_as long as stars are above you_

_and longer if i may_

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙


End file.
